Au bonheur des dames
by Robangel
Summary: OS : Bella souhaitait du changement mais elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'en poussant cette porte toute sa vie allait en être chamboulée ...


**Coucou tout le monde,  
**

**Pour vous faire patienter de la suite de " Pas sans toi" qui arrivera bien vite, je vous ai concocté un petit OS qui j'espère vous plaira ;)  
**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin.  
**

**POV Bella**

Non, ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Je devais absolument faire quelque chose. Ce n'était réellement plus possible. Rien que de me regarder dans le miroir, me désespérait. Il fallait que je bouge. Je ne pouvais plus rester là sans rien faire.

J'attrapais ma veste, mon sac, mon portable et mes clefs, posés sur le meuble du couloir et claquais la porte de mon appartement avec détermination. Je descendis les marches et me retrouvais dans la rue. Je levais les yeux au ciel. La météo n'avait pas menti pour une fois, le temps était superbe. Un sourire naissait sur mon visage en sentant les rayons du soleil réchauffer ma peau.

Je n'avais pas envie de prendre de taxi pour me rendre à l'endroit que je voulais. Je souhaitais profiter de ce beau temps. Nul ne savait combien de temps cela durerait. J'ouvris mon sac pour en sortir mon IPod. Je positionnais le casque sur mes oreilles tout en l'allumant. Tout en écoutant les premières notes de musique, je me mis en route. Ma tête se balançait au rythme de la musique alors que je fredonnais les paroles.

Arrivée à destination, je poussais la porte en faisant sonner le carillon qui y était fixé. Je me dirigeais directement à la réception. Dieu merci, Angela était là, accoudée au comptoir en train de mordre son crayon tout en étant au téléphone.

- Bien sûr, pour quand voulez-vous le rendez-vous, Madame ?

Angela, ma meilleure amie. Je l'avais rencontré au lycée. Ne me demandez pas comment mais on avait réussi à se rentrer dedans et à renverser nos cafés respectifs l'une sur l'autre. Résultat t-shirts tachés, rouge aux joues et fou rire assuré. Toute la journée, on nous avait appelé les jumelles maladroites. Depuis ce jour, en tout cas, on ne s'était plus quittés. Certes, on se voyait moins souvent depuis que Ben, son petit-ami, était entré dans sa vie mais on gardait toujours contact.

- D'accord, je vous programme cela pour le 15 Octobre, Madame Crowley. Est-ce que neuf heures trente, vous conviendrait-il ?

- ...

- C'est noté, madame. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha en soufflant bruyamment.

- Oh toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, lui dis-je.

- Bella ! Oh merde, je ne t'avais même pas vu, s'excusa-t-elle en faisant le tour du comptoir pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Pourtant, tu ne peux pas me rater avec la tête que j'ai, riais-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Désolée, mais madame Crowley m'horripile. Elle croit réellement qu'elle est la seule cliente, grogna-t-elle, ce qui me fit rire.

- Ange, j'ai besoin de toi. Dis-moi que tu as de la place pour moi maintenant, la suppliais-je après avoir retrouvé mon sérieux.

- Oh oui, il n'y a pas de souci. Par contre, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, je viens de finir.

- Oh pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est Jessica qui est là aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je en grimaçant.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai un nouvel employé, riait-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Un nouvel employé ? Répétais-je bêtement, mais surtout surprise qu'Angela ait embauché un homme.

- Han han. Edward, cria-t-elle, t'as fini ta pause ?

- Oui, laisse-moi juste me laver les mains et j'arrive, cria, en réponse, une voix de ténor magnifique.

- D'accord, monsieur propre, riait-t-elle. Donne-moi tes affaires, je vais t'installer le temps qu'il arrive, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant de nouveau à moi.

- Euh... ouais... ok, bégayais-je.

Je lui tendis mes affaires. Elle me fit mettre un léger peignoir soyeux et me fis installer face à un miroir. Elle partit à la réserve rejoindre son nouveau collègue. J'en profitais pour regarder mon reflet dans le miroir, une grimace apparut sur mon visage en voyant ma dégaine. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux indisciplinés dans l'espoir de les dompter, en vain. Je fermais les yeux en me calant dans le fauteuil qui, il fallait l'avouer, était confortable. On pouvait entendre un fond sonore qui résonnait dans la pièce. Je faisais bouger ma tête sur le rythme de la musique quand une voix douce me sortit de la transe dans laquelle j'étais.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

J'ouvrais les yeux en relevant la tête rapidement et..._oh putain de merde._

Le mec le plus beau, qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, venait de faire son apparition_. Et encore beau était un euphémisme_. Je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver de mots assez forts pour décrire sa beauté. Tout en lui était attirant. De ses cheveux couleur bronze en bataille à son piercing à l'arcade. Ne parlons pas de son tatouage en haut de son torse qu'on pouvait apercevoir car sa chemise était ouverte. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus, étaient ses yeux. D'un vert étincelant à vous couper le souffle. Mes yeux le dévoraient alors que mon esprit lui hurlait de me prendre dans toutes les positions possibles et inavouables.

- Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Me demanda Angela en me sortant de mes fantasmes.

- Hein ? Euh... ben... euh... je pense... enfin non... oui... attends... tu disais ? Bredouillais-je.

- Okayyyy, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Je te demandais si tu allais bien. Tu sais qu'Edward ne va pas te manger n'est-ce pas ? Riait-t-elle.

_Ah non ? Et merde... si seulement..._

- Bien sûr que je le sais, pour qui tu me prends, maugréais-je.

- Ouais. Donc je te laisse entre les mains expertes d'Edward. Edward soit gentil avec la folle qui me sert de meilleure amie, lui dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Hé…m'offusquais-je.

- Bonne journée à vous, ajouta-t-elle en quittant les lieux.

Je me retrouvais donc assise, avec une tête à faire peur, en compagnie du mec le plus hot de la terre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Me demanda le Dieu vivant tout en m'offrant un sourire en coin qui pourrait éradiquer toutes les petites culottes de la Terre.

- Je pense que ça se voit. J'ai la tête d'une gamine de quatorze ans alors que j'en ai vingt-cinq. Je fais fuir les hommes que je croise parce qu'ils pensent que je ne suis pas majeure. Vous savez que j'ai dû, une fois montrer ma pièce d'identité, pour m'acheter des clopes. Non mais où va le monde ? Encore pire quand je vais acheter de l'alcool. On me demande carrément de revenir avec un de mes parents. Vous y croyez, vous ? Alors voilà mon problème, faut que je change de tête. Faites ce que vous voulez. De toute façon, le résultat ne peut pas être pire, pas vrai ?

**POV Edward**

Totalement folle mais parfaitement sublime. Voilà, ce que Bella m'inspirait. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de nana comme elle et franchement un peu de changement me faisait un énorme bien. Ah oui, moi c'est Edward mais ça vous devez le savoir maintenant. Je suis coiffeur visagiste. Original, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ce métier ? Je ne serais pas vous dire pourquoi mais quand j'étais petit, j'adorais coiffer les cheveux bouclés de ma mère. Je pouvais y passer des heures. Mais oh, faut pas écouter tout ce qu'on dit. Mais si, vous savez les préjugés du gars qui aime la coiffure, la mode et toutes les autres merdes connues. Comme je le dis souvent à mon cousin Emmett, je ne suis pas homosexuel. Je suis hétéro à cent pour cent et je peux vous dire que ce qui se trouve au niveau de mon entrejambe n'est pas gay du tout.

- Alors vous pensez que vous allez pouvoir faire quelque chose avec ce qui me sert de cheveux ? Me demanda Bella en me faisant revenir à l'instant présent.

Je me rapprochais un peu plus du fauteuil et passais mes mains dans ses cheveux de façon experte. C'est vrai que ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens mais putain, je n'avais jamais touché de texture aussi douce et agréable depuis que je suis coiffeur. De putains de cheveux qui, j'imaginais, lui arrivaient en-dessous des fesses.

- Hum... j'imagine que je peux faire quelque chose. Vous avez des cheveux magnifiques, vous savez.

- Magnifiques ? Non mais vous rigolez, ils sont indomptables. Je mets des heures à les démêler. Vous savez à quoi je ressemble à l'heure actuelle, hum ? A une meule de foin, dit-elle en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

- Écoutez Bella... je peux vous appelez Bella ?

- Oui, couina-t-elle, ce qui me fit rire.

- Je peux vous assurer que quand vous sortirez de ce salon tous les regards se poseront sur vous. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi les hommes ne vous regardent pas.

Ouais, ça pas sûr que j'aurais dû lui dire. _Focus Eddy... concentre-toi._

Elle releva timidement la tête et nos regards se croisèrent dans le miroir. Je lui offris un sourire rassurant tout en passant mes doigts dans ses boucles incroyablement douces.

_Putain, je pourrais passer la journée à faire ça._

- Ok. Alors je suis toute à vous, annonça-t-elle, déterminée.

Toute à moi ? Merde, si c'était vraiment le cas, ce ne serait certainement pas de ses cheveux que je m'occuperais. Putain, je suis foutu. A la masse, carrément. Et Little Ed ne m'aidait absolument pas car dès qu'il voyait une nénette appétissante, il hissait le drapeau avec un sourire fier tout en mettant la main sur le cœur, chantant l'hymne national. Ouais c'est certain, on a perdu Edward... Je me raclais la gorge et repris.

- Très bien. On va d'abord aller faire le shampoing et ensuite on verra ensemble si ce que je vous propose vous intéresse ?

**POV Bella**

_Si tu me proposes un truc où on est nus, en sueur, plaqués contre le premier mur qu'on trouve, je signe de suite !_

Bon. Ok Bell's, faut que tu te concentres là. Même si ce n'allait pas être facile. Déjà que ses doigts, qui se baladaient dans mes cheveux, me rendaient toute chose mais si en plus, je commençais à fantasmer sur lui, j'allais plus savoir me retenir.

C'était quand la dernière fois que mes hormones avaient été autant en ébullition ? Jamais ? Ouais c'est ça. Jamais. Aucun mec n'avait réussi à m'exciter autant que lui. Dieu, je ne donnais pas cher de mon pauvre string. A la une des infos prochainement : _" Un tsunami orgasmique a ravagé le string d'une cliente au salon de coiffure " Hair Mode". Le coiffeur présent sur les lieux n'avait rien pu faire pour le réanimer alors que la cliente, elle, hurlait à la mort de se faire prendre dans tous les coins du salon, par ce même coiffeur aux doigts de fée."_

- On y va ? Me demanda-t-il pendant que ma libido se crashait, tête la première, sur ce satané bitume.

- Euh... ouais, on y va.

Je me levais et le suivait.

C'est qu'il avait un cul d'enfer serré dans ce jean. Oh merde, si j'écoutais mes mains, elles se seraient déjà posées dessus pour malaxer ce merveilleux petit derrière qui avait l'air appétissant. Vous croyez qu'il me prendrait pour une folle si je tombais exprès pour pouvoir mordre un tout petit bout de ses fesses ? Parce que moi, je n'avais rien contre. Un petit bout ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ou un plus gros ? Ou alors le... Putain c'était quoi ça ?

Et bien parfait, moi qui voulais tomber à ses pieds pour croquer ses fesses, voilà que j'avais la tête écrasée contre son dos alors que mes mains avaient atterries sur ses hanches. D'ailleurs ces dernières, mues de leur propre volonté, se mirent à chercher les petites poignées d'amour qui étaient, bien sûr, inexistantes. Putain, ce mec était un Dieu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Me demanda Edward, le souffle court.

- Je vous suis comme votre ombre ? Proposais-je innocemment.

- Et pour me suivre, il faut obligatoirement que vos mains me touchent, me questionna-t-il en haletant, sans bouger.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Lui demandais-je comme une conne.

**POV Edward**

Et pourquoi pas ? Parce que si tu n'enlèves pas tes mains de mes hanches, je me retourne pour te faire l'amour comme un sauvage. Vous croyez qu'elle s'enfuirait en courant si je lui donnais cette réponse ? Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où je la conduisais pour lui laver les cheveux et maintenant ? Et pourquoi ses mains, posées sur moi, me faisaient-ils un tel effet ? Tout mon être hurlait qu'il la voulait. Parce que bordel, ouais je la voulais comme je n'avais jamais voulu quelqu'un.

Je posais mes mains sur les siennes pour les éloigner de mon corps en manque et je me retournais en évitant son regard.

- Bon, euh... pouvez-vous juste prendre place et euh... comment dire... gardez vos mains loin de moi ? Lui demandais-je en rougissant.

- Oh... vous... OH, dit-elle surprise.

Elle n'ajoutait rien et s'asseyait à la place que je lui avais montrée. Je soufflais un bon coup et me dirigeais derrière le bac à shampoing.

- A quand remonte votre dernier shampoing ? Demandais-je professionnellement.

- Si je vous dis dix jours, vous allez faire quoi ? Appeler du renfort, riait-t-elle.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Répliquais-je surpris.

- Je... euh... arg... c'était une blague, vous savez. Je l'ai vu, dans un one-man show. C'était drôle, riait-t-elle encore.

- Si vous le dites, répondis-je en hochant les épaules.

Je posais une serviette autour de ses épaules et soulever ses cheveux pour les mettre dans le bac. Elle s'installa en poussant un soupir de contentement. Je pris la douchette et allumais l'eau. Je passais ma main dessous pour contrôler la température. Trouvant cette dernière idéale, je commençais à mouiller ses cheveux.

- Est-ce que la température vous convient ? Demandais-je par automatisme.

- Oui, c'est parfait, murmura-t-elle.

Quelques instants après, je débutais le shampoing. Je massais son cuir chevelu quand elle me surprit en me demandant.

- Alors, euh…ça fait longtemps que vous faites ce métier ?

- Environ 5 ans, répondis-je simplement.

- Et ça vous fait quel âge alors ?

- Je pense que ça tient du privé tout ça, non ?

- Quoi ? C'est une simple question. Je vous ai bien dit que j'avais 25 ans.

- Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je vous vois vous savez, riait-elle. Et... Oh mon Dieu, gémit-elle.

J'arrêtais tout mouvement suite à ce petit son, très érotique, il fallait le dire.

- Non, non continuez. Vous avez des doigts de fée, han, gémit-elle alors que je massais son cuir chevelu de nouveau. Oh merde, Edward... c'est... oh oui juste là, haleta-t-elle en se trémoussant sur son siège.

Putain, est-ce qu'elle était réellement en train de faire ce que je pensais qu'elle faisait ? Pouvait-il être possible de me faire bander encore plus que d'habitude ? Parce que putain, ses gémissements étaient vraiment excitants.

- Oh oui... encore, ne t'arrête pas... Oh mon Dieu, Edward, poursuivit-elle.

Bordel, voulait-elle ma mort ? Parce qu'elle était sur le bon chemin. Putain, je n'allais jamais tenir jusqu'à la fin de ce rendez-vous. Je la voulais. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Dans la seconde.

- Oh OUI, cria-t-elle.

Venait-elle vraiment de jouir ? Putain, dites-moi que je rêve. Je venais vraiment de la faire jouir avec un simple massage crânien ? Mon Dieu, mais qui était cette femme qui transformait mes fantasmes en réalité ?

J'arrêtais brusquement la douchette, essorais les cheveux de Bella rapidement et surtout sans douceur. Je m'essuyais les mains et balançais la serviette derrière moi. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la porte du salon pour la fermer à clé. Je soufflais un bon coup et me retournais pour être face à Bella.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de reprendre une respiration moins désordonnée.

Je ne répondis pas et me dirigeais à pas lents vers elle. Mon corps l'avait réclamé avec un désir violent que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Son cri de jouissance continuait de chanter dans ma tête. Mon être entier criait de la faire mienne. Rien à foutre des conséquences mais une chose était sûre, Bella allait être tatouée de ma peau. Elle allait avoir pour parfum, le mien. Elle allait crier mon nom encore et encore tout en prenant du vrai plaisir.

Je m'approchais encore sans la quitter des yeux. La respiration de Bella avait repris une course erratique. L'animal sommeillant en moi, se réveilla devant son regard de sauvageonne. Je posais mes mains sur les pans de ma chemise et tirais dessus brusquement. Les boutons volèrent dans la pièce pour finir leur course un peu partout sur le carrelage du salon. Bella poussa un grognement devant mon geste digne d'un homme des cavernes. J'approchais toujours de ma proie en faisant glisser mes mains sur la ceinture de mon jean. Je faisais sauter la fermeture qui ne résista pas et défis les boutons de ce dernier jusqu'à laisser apparaître l'élastique de mon boxer blanc.

**POV Bella**

Putain, ce mec allait me faire mourir par combustion spontanée. Son regard lançait des éclairs d'envie. Edward s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. Il remonta ses mains en caressant son torse sensuellement et enleva sa chemise doucement.

Putain, quel corps. Il avait la peau bronzée qui brillait légèrement. A chaque mouvement, ses muscles se contractèrent, ce qui ruina définitivement ce qu'il restait de mon string. J'étais en hyperventilation devant le beau spécimen qui se déshabillait sans gêne devant moi.

Mes mains bougèrent de leur propre volonté et se posèrent sur ce corps parfait. Je caressais chaque parcelle de peau que mes mains découvraient. Cette dernière était douce et chaude. J'écartais les jambes, en attrapant Edward par la ceinture de son jean afin de le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Je déposais mes lèvres sur son ventre. Je sortis la langue pour pouvoir le goûter. Je me redressais lentement en laissant glisser cette dernière sur son buste. Ses muscles se contractèrent au passage de ma langue alors que sa respiration se faisait bruyante. Je le léchais jusqu'à la base de son cou et je refermais mes lèvres pour suçoter sa peau qui avait un délicieux goût caramélisé.

Je remontais mon visage vers le sien et croisais son regard devenu noir de désir. Edward posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me retourna brusquement. Je hoquetais de surprise face à ce geste mais soupira de bien-être quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma nuque.

- Sais-tu ce que tu me fais ressentir ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix remplie de luxure.

Je ne répondis pas, trop perdue dans les sensations que les lèvres d'Edward faisaient subir à ma peau.

- Sais-tu tout ce que je souhaite faire à ce corps qui damnerait le premier venu ? Continua-t-il en promenant ses mains, qu'il avait posées sur mes épaules afin de faire glisser les bretelles de ma robe.

_Dieu me soit témoin de baiser les pieds d'Alice pour la fin des temps ..._

Ma robe tomba à mes pieds dans un léger mouvement. Les mains d'Edward frôlèrent ma peau comme s'il essayait de mémoriser chaque courbe de mon corps.

- Pas de soutien-gorge, humm. Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que ces deux merveilles n'attendaient qu'une chose, trouver leurs places. Et tu veux que je te dise où se trouvent leurs places, désirable Bella ?

Je ne pouvais répondre. Mon cœur s'arrêta pour reprendre un rythme fou suite à ses paroles plus qu'érotiques. Son souffle chaud qui glissait sur la peau de mon cou, me rendait folle. Je voulais plus. _Toujours plus._

- Leurs places se trouvent dans mes mains qui se feront un plaisir de les vénérer comme il se doit. Finit-il en mordillant la peau de mon épaule.

Et tout en disant ses paroles, ses mains se posèrent sur ma poitrine en une caresse, pourtant légère, mais qui m'envoya un courant électrique dans tout le corps. Je poussais mes fesses contre son bassin où je pouvais sentir à quel point son désir était bel et bien présent.

Quand il m'avait repoussé la première fois, je le croyais gay. Eh bien, je peux vous affirmer que, ce que je sens contre mes fesses, n'était pas une brosse à brushing.

Sa main droite me ramena à l'instant présent quand elle passa sous l'élastique de mon string. Ses doigts allèrent directement jouer avec mon bouton de plaisir.

- Oh putain, gémis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne pour accentuer la caresse.

- Hum, tellement chaude et désireuse. Tu en veux plus, n'est-ce pas jolie Bella ? Demanda-t-il en glissant son majeur entre mes plis.

- Han... oui, haletais-je.

- Oui, quoi ? Continuait-il en bougeant légèrement son doigt.

- Plus... tellement... plus.

Et il ne se fit pas prier et me pénétra de son doigt expert. J'ondulais mon bassin contre le sien en suivant les mouvements de va et vient qu'il effectuait, tout en jouant dans mon centre chaud de ses autres doigts.

- Tu en désire plus ? murmurait-il.

- Oui... oh oui, miaulais-je.

Il ajoutait un deuxième doigt en moi dès que ma supplique était sortie de mes lèvres. Je passais une de mes mains derrière sa nuque pendant que l'autre passait dans son boxer pour caresser son sexe dur comme de la pierre.

- Edward, je t'en prie, plus, le suppliais-je.

- Tu me rends fou Bella, haletait-il en accentuant ses caresses.

On aurait dit que ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps. Je le voulais. Sur moi. En moi. Maintenant.

- S'il te plaît, prends-moi. Fais-moi tienne maintenant. Je veux te sentir en moi… s'il te plaît.

**POV Edward**

J'étais un putain de chanceux. Qui aurait cru que cette nana allait me supplier de la faire mienne ? Et au plus elle en demandait, au plus mon corps la réclamait. Bella était magnifique et je trouvais que le mot était trop faible. Tout en elle, était un appel au sexe.

J'arrêtais tout mouvement qui faisait grogner Bella de frustration. Je retirais mes mains de son string pour pouvoir le lui enlever. Ayant retiré ce dernier vêtement, je remontais mes mains le long de ses magnifiques jambes en posant des légers baisers sur sa peau laiteuse. Ces dernières se posaient sur son ventre plat pour la ramener contre moi. Je faisais courir mon nez le long de sa nuque tout en lui murmurant.

- Tu es tellement désirable, nue et offerte à moi. Je veux que tu prennes appui sur les accoudoirs en écartant tes divines jambes.

Ce qu'elle fit à la seconde même en se détachant de moi. Ma respiration s'accélérait devant la vue que ma belle m'offrait. Je posais mes mains sur le haut de son dos pour les descendre lentement jusqu'à son petit cul parfait.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tout ce que j'aimerais te faire dans cette position. Lui dis-je en caressant ses fesses. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une envie…te faire mienne. Terminais-je en claquant une de ses fesses.

Bella sursautait en gémissant.

- Arrête ce jeu et prends-moi bordel, ordonna-t-elle.

- Hum... mais tes désirs sont des ordres.

Et juste comme ça, je baissais légèrement mon jean ainsi que mon caleçon et dirigeais mon sexe tendu de désir vers son entrée. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches.

- Je ne vais sûrement pas pouvoir me contrôler, ni être tendre, pour cette première fois, lui appris-je en me frottant contre elle.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, gémissait-elle de plus belle. Mais, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi.

Je ne me fis pas prier et entrais en elle d'un coup de rein habile.

- Oh bordel, tu es tellement serrée, sifflais-je.

J'attendais quelques secondes pour que Bella puisse s'habituer à ma présence en elle. Quand elle commençait à onduler sur moi, je savais que je pouvais laisser mes envies dicter ma conduite. Mes coups de reins se firent plus brusques et plus rapides au fur et à mesure que notre ébat s'amplifiait. Mes mains ne savaient plus où se poser tellement elles voulaient être partout à la fois. Je passais un bras autour de la taille de Bella pour la rapprocher encore plus de moi. Bella posait une de ses mains sur mes fesses au moment où je sortais d'elle pour me ramener brutalement contre les siennes. Putain, que c'était bon. Je ne voulais pas que cela se finisse. Je voulais être dans cet abandon total encore et encore. Mais la jouissance se faisait déjà sentir. Les parois de Bella commençaient à se resserrer autour de moi. Je n'allais plus tenir.

- J'ai besoin que tu viennes pour moi, ma belle, lui appris-je en menant ma main à son petit bouton de plaisir.

A peine avais-je dit ces mots que Bella se resserrait autour de moi, m'emportant dans un orgasme fulgurant. Nous nous écroulions au sol pour reprendre notre souffle. Bella était allongée sur le dos sur mon corps alors que j'étais toujours en elle.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. C'était la meilleure partie de sexe que j'avais eu dans ma putain de vie. Bella avait réussi à me faire perdre tous mes moyens face à son corps de rêve et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Mes mains caressaient le ventre de Bella tendrement pendant que nous reprenions notre souffle.

- Wow, c'était... je n'ai pas de mots, me dit-elle entre deux souffles.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, répondis-je en déposant des baisers légers sur son épaule.

- Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose d'habitude. J'ai perdu le contrôle, m'avoua-t-elle timidement.

- Moi non plus, je te rassure. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister à ton corps.

Bella se levait pour se rhabiller. Est-ce qu'elle regrettait ? Je ne l'espérais pas et je souhaitais qu'une chose, recommencer à nouveau. La voir prendre son plaisir en criant mon nom. Je me levais en reboutonnant mon jean. Je voyais bien que Bella évitait de me regarder et cela me blessait parce que je ne voulais pas que ce que nous avions vécu, s'arrête ainsi.

- Écoute, Bella. Je...

- J'ai envie de plus, lança-t-elle déterminée.

Elle poursuivait en voyant que je ne lui répondais pas.

- Je ne veux pas que de la baise. Je veux plus. Je sais que ce que l'on vient de faire prouve le contraire mais j'ai envie de plus. Tu me donnes envie de plus. Je comprendrais si de ton côté ce n'était pas le cas mais...

Je l'interrompis en prenant son visage en coupe tout en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- J'allais te proposer la même chose, Bella. Et si on laissait faire le temps ? Apprenons à nous connaître et laissons-nous guider. Qu'en penses-tu ? Lui demandais-je en caressant ses joues de mes pouces.

- Ça me va mais d'abord Monsieur le Coiffeur, vous allez finir ce pour quoi je suis venue à la base, rigola-t-elle en glissant son index sur mon torse.

- Allez petite tentatrice, réinstalle-toi pour que je puisse te refaire un shampoing. Et par pitié, essaie de contrôler tes gémissements ou je jure que ta coupe ne sera jamais faite.

- Promis, dit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Je repris donc là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Bella me posait mille et une questions. Tout y passait. Pourquoi j'avais choisi ce métier. Ma date de naissance. Ma couleur préférée. Mon auteur préféré. Tout y passait. J'en apprenais beaucoup également sur elle. Elle avait 25 ans. Elle avait un demi-frère suite au remariage de son père. Elle était éditrice dans le journal le plus en vue de la ville. Elle aimait le vert depuis qu'elle avait croisé mon regard. Elle détestait faire du shopping car, pour elle, c'était une perte de temps. Elle m'apprenait aussi comment sa dernière relation avait été catastrophique. Moi, je lui avais parlé de la mienne qui s'était brusquement arrêtée du fait que je voulais devenir coiffeur. Mon ex pensait que j'avais changé de bord. Ce qui faisait partir Bella dans un fou rire incontrôlable. On se découvrait beaucoup de points communs également.

Bella me fascinait par sa façon de voir le monde. Je buvais les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche lorsqu'elle m'expliquait son point de vue quand nos avis divergeaient sur certains sujets.

Tout en parlant, je modelais sa coupe. Elle m'avait donné carte blanche. J'allais donc lui faire un magnifique dégradé qui commencerait à partir de ses épaules. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, Bella avait bel et bien ses cheveux qui arrivaient à la chute de ses reins. Je lui demandais si elle voulait un brushing mais elle me répondit qu'elle préférait les laisser naturels mais que le problème était que ses boucles n'étaient pas jolies. J'utilisais donc un produit spécial boucle et redessinait la courbe de ces dernières. Le résultat était magnifique. Sa nouvelle coupe lui allait comme un gant. Et le seul remerciement que Bella pouvait me faire, était son magnifique sourire qui se répandait sur son visage d'ange. Parce que pour un coiffeur, voir nos clients satisfaits et heureux n'avait pas de prix.

Après avoir fini sa coupe, nous avions échangé nos numéros de téléphone. On s'appelait quotidiennement. On essayait d'ajuster nos emplois du temps pour pouvoir se voir au maximum. Je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir choisi ce métier car sans lui je n'aurai pas rencontré ma femme aujourd'hui. Car oui, Bella était devenue ma femme deux ans après notre rencontre. Comme dans tout couple, il y avait des hauts et des bas. Mais notre amour était devenu plus fort avec le temps. Je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans elle et de son côté, elle n'imaginait plus passer sa vie sans son coiffeur aux doigts de fée.

**J'espère que cette petite aventure vous aura plu. A très vite pour la suite des aventures de l'Agent Cullen dans "Pas sans toi" qui arrivera très vite. Robisous ;)  
**


End file.
